


Where is she!?

by Phineasflynns



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Horatio and Calleigh have a daughter and so do Eric and Ryan, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Horatio gets a call that he never wanted; Calleigh was attacked in their home, and now their little girl is missing. Devastated, they race against the clock to bring her home.





	Where is she!?

> Horatio smiles down at his phone when it lights up with his wife’s name, indicating an incoming call. He glances up to Eric and makes an apologetic expression. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I should take this, it could be important.” He murmurs, and Eric nods in understanding, chuckling softly to himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Horatio lifts the phone to his ear. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Calleigh.” He greets warmly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Horatio,” The waver in her voice immediately puts him on edge. “I need you to come home right now.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “What happened?” He asks, already running toward the Hummer with Eric on his heels. 
> 
>  
> 
> A pitched, half-sob escapes her and she takes a moment to compose herself so she can actually form words. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Rose is gone.”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Horatio doesn’t remember most of the drive home; one minute his wife is telling him their daughter is gone, and the next he’s home and she’s in his arms, blood seeping through her shirt and visible through her hair. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Calleigh- god are you okay!?” He asks urgently, scared not only for his daughters safety but for Calleigh’s wellbeing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kyle comes through the door a minute later, Eric and Ryan on his heels, and they can hear Walter and Natalia outside talking to all of their neighbours. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi dad.” He murmurs, and Horatio glances over, a stab of pain ripping through his heart. 
> 
>  
> 
> He hadn’t gotten to be around for his sons childhood, and now his daughters might be- no. He can’t think that way. 
> 
>  
> 
> He’s pulled from his thoughts by his son squeezing his shoulder, his attention focused on his weeping step-mother. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Calleigh,” He says gently. “Tom is outside waiting for you, you’ve gotta get yourself looked over, ok?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Even though he knows his son is right, Horatio clings tighter to her; he fears if he lets her go he may crumble. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dad.” Kyle prompts gently. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Calleigh, honey, go see Tom, okay?” He whispers, and unable to stop himself he tacks on; “And then come right back to me, sweetheart. Right back.” 
> 
>  
> 
> The desperation in his voice twists her heart, and she nods as she reluctantly steps away. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I will.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Eric helps guide her out of the house, and Horatio turns to face his son. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Ryan and Eric asked me to look after Delilah while they’re here so she isn’t alone.” He says, and Horatio’s gaze drifts to Ryan. 
> 
>  
> 
> “She’s outside, we thought you might want to talk to her since they go to school together; maybe she knows someone that has been around her.” Ryan supplies. “I asked her, but she wanted to know if you’re okay, I couldn’t get much more than that out of her.”
> 
>  
> 
> Horatio’s gut churns but he nods his head and heads out of the house, crossing the lawn to where a small girl with curly black hair is waiting for him by the curb, several watchful eyes on her as she waits for her adoptive uncle. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi, Uncle Horatio.” She greets him happily, and he manages a smile as he kneels next to her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi, sweetheart. Your dad told me that you might have something to tell me?”
> 
>  
> 
> She nods her head, but visibly hesitates and plays with her fingers. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You won’t be upset with me, right? I didn’t know it was bad..”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nobody is upset with you, I promise.”
> 
>  
> 
> Relieved, her smile returns. 
> 
>  
> 
> “A weird man has been talking to us a lot.”
> 
>  
> 
> “A weird man? Can you tell me what he looked like?”
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s the same colour as me and my daddy-“ She jabs her finger in Eric’s direction as she speaks. “And he wears red.” She pauses briefly, scrunching up her nose in concentration. “His car is purple; I remember because he told us that it matched Rosie’s dress.”
> 
>  
> 
> Horatio takes a moment to control the rage that flares within him at the girls words, and he nods his head. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you remember what his hair looked like, sweetheart?”
> 
>  
> 
> “It was black, and really long. Like mine!” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you, you’ve helped me a lot today sweetheart. I’ll go inside and get Kyle for you.” 
> 
>  
> 
> He barely makes it a step away before her small fingers are closing around his hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re going to bring Rosie home, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> He swallows the pain her words cause. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course.” He promises. 
> 
>  
> 
> Content, she releases him and takes a seat in the grass, happy to wait for her favourite babysitter. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “What happened, Calleigh?” He asks softly, squeezing his wife’s hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> The woman looks away, her free hand lifting to cover her face. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I- God, Horatio it’s all my fault. I heard a noise and grabbed my gun, and then I heard Rosalie screaming and my mind went blank and I just-“ She chokes, tears filling her eyes anew and she determinedly blinks them back. “I just had to get to my baby girl.” 
> 
>  
> 
> His arm slips around her waist and pulls their bodies together for silent comfort, and she immediately leans into it. 
> 
>  
> 
> “They ambushed me. One grabbed Rose, and the other came up behind me and hit me in the head, which knocked me out. When I came to she was gone.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s not your fault, Calleigh. We’ll find her.” He’s silent for a moment, anxiety twisting his insides as he debates how to ask the question plaguing him since he noticed the blood seeping into her shirt. “Why was there blood on your shirt?”
> 
>  
> 
> She seems to pick up on the fear in his voice, because she pivots in his arms and grasps his cheeks in her hands. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m okay.” She promises, “They fired a few rounds, and one grazed my hip.”
> 
>  
> 
> He swallows thickly and nods, looking down as she lifts the hem of her shirt to show him the bandage on her hip. He relaxes slightly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So the baby?” His voice is barely a whisper, and she manages a weak smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is okay.” She promises. “The paramedics practically dragged me to the machines in the ambulance to make sure.”
> 
>  
> 
> He visibly sags in relief and pulls her into a firm hug, inhaling her familiar and soothing vanilla scent. 
> 
>  
> 
> “We’re going to get her back.” He says firmly, but he doesn’t know which of them he’s trying to convince. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Tell me you’ve got something.” The desperation in Horatio’s voice twists the hearts of the CSI’s, and all but Ryan guiltily avert their gazes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ryan redeems the group, triumphantly holding a paper in the air. 
> 
>  
> 
> “H I’ve got prints.” He says, and the paper is out of his hands before he can blink. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dominic Cruz.” He growls, and then he’s out the door and Ryan actually worries that Horatio might kill the man before he answers any questions. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Mister Cruz.” Horatio begins coolly, “Where were you this morning?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was in bed.” The man responds boredly. “Sleepin’ off my hangover.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? Because my CSI’s recovered your handprint inside my house.” He doesn’t miss the way the mans lips twitch upwards in amusement, and something in Horatio snaps and he’s across the room, shoving the man, and the chair is falling toward the ground. 
> 
>  
> 
> The man shrieks, grunting when the chair hits the ground. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude!” He all but wails, and Horatio grabs the front of his shirt. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Where is my daughter?!” He demands ferociously, the glare on his face enough to make Cruz’s face go white with fear. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know anything about your daughter.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t. Lie. To me.” Horatio growls. “Let’s try again, friend; Where is my daughter?”
> 
>  
> 
> The man only laughs, and Horatio fumes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “H, I’ve got this. I’ll collect his belongings and bring them to the lab.”
> 
>  
> 
> He takes a moment to take a breath, and then nods. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you, Frank.”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Since Calleigh can’t work the case, Walter and I compared the striations on the bullet found at the scene to one of the bullets test fired from the gun we collected from Cruz; they’re a match. That puts him at the scene.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So Cruz was lying.”
> 
>  
> 
> “He could’ve killed Calleigh and the baby.” Walter says, anger clear in his tone. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Or Rose.” Calleigh’s whispered words echo through the room like a bomb went off. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Cal-“ Ryan begins, but she’s gone before he can say a word. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, hotstuff.” Dominic winks as Calleigh walks in, and she doesn’t waste even a fraction of a second in slamming the file folder down on the desk in front of him. 
> 
>  
> 
> The supervising officers wordlessly leave, and Dominic senses something unpleasant in the air when the room goes dark, leaving the two of them alone and unseen to the outside eye. He swallows thickly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Mister Cruze.” She begins coldly, a furious glare focused upon the amused man seated at the table. “We matched the markings on a bullet found at the scene to the markings your gun leaves.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” She chimes back. “So I have one question for you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “And what’s that-“ Before he knows what’s happening her hand is in his hair, and his face is meeting the desk. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Where is my daughter!?” She demands, but he doesn’t answer, to busy shrieking about his nose. “Where is she!?”
> 
>  
> 
> He smirks and spits the pooling blood from his lips. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Gone.”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought you might be here.” Horatio murmurs, and Calleigh half heartedly smiles, a weak gesture that doesn’t reach her eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “The team didn’t find what the perp hit me with.”
> 
>  
> 
> His eyes darken briefly, but he nods his head in understanding, slowly walking over to come to her side. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own latex gloves, snapping them on and tilting his head at her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Shall we?” He murmurs, and Calleigh drops her reluctant smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do we have a choice?” 
> 
>  
> 
> He stares at his wife for a moment, brows knit together. 
> 
>  
> 
> “We’ll get her back.” He promises, and she nods her head. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s what hit Calleigh?” Walter asks sceptically as he walks into the lab, finding Eric and Ryan hunched over what appeared to be a frozen ham. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ryan looks up at him and shrugs his shoulders, but he can see the amusement clear in his friends eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Apparently so.” He replies, and Eric nods. 
> 
>  
> 
> “We found blood on the lip of the plastic.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I guess the perp didn’t expect us to look in the freezer for a murder weapon.” Walter comments, shrugging his lab coat on as he approaches the side of the table. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I mean, it’s not exactly normal to hear that someone was bludgeoned with a ham.” Eric points out, and Ryan can’t help but snort. 
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s a wonder there isn’t more damage to Calleigh’s head; this thing is massive.” Walter murmurs, snapping on a pair of gloves and grabbing his camera. “I assume we’re testing for prints?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, but we’ve gotta work fast.” Ryan replies, and Eric chuckles. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Fast is my middle name.” He replies, and Ryan smirks. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I disagree.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Gross!” Walter snorts out a laugh and Eric shoots Ryan a playful glare as he picks up the tools he needs. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Quiet from the peanut gallery.” 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “We have a warrant here,” Natalia places it on the table. “For your shoes.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I already gave you my shoes-“
> 
>  
> 
> “Not those ones.” She interrupts smoothly. “See, those shoes are brand new. You may have thought to swap them out, but what you didn’t think of was to remove the sticker on the inner sole of the shoe. So we know those aren’t the shoes you were wearing.” She neatly rests her hands on the table and tilts her head to the side, a wide and incredibly fake smile gracing her features. “You can make this easier on yourself and cooperate, or we can make your life very, very hard.” 
> 
>  
> 
> He’s silent for a moment, weighing his options, and then he sighs. 
> 
>  
> 
> “They’re in my trunk.” He reluctantly admits, and she stands immediately. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Good choice.” With that, she leaves the room. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “You two aren’t supposed to be working this case.” Ryan points out as Calleigh and Horatio walk into trace, his bosses arm firmly around the woman’s shoulders. 
> 
>  
> 
> He looks up, and the pain on their faces is clear as day. Neither replies to his comment; they know he’s right, but they also know he won’t stop them. 
> 
>  
> 
> He turns when he hears the printer activate, and he holds out the results to Horatio. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So the killer had-“
> 
>  
> 
> “H, we got his prints!” Eric interrupts, rushing into the room. “We ran his plates, Frank has him on the run!”
> 
>  
> 
> Time seems to freeze for a fraction of a second, and then Calleigh and Horatio are flying down the corridors as fast as their legs will carry them. As they go, their team follows suit, each climbing into a Hummer; Calleigh and Horatio together, the other 4 individually to prevent chances of escape. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Frank, where are you?” Horatio demands into the radio walkie, and Frank’s voice replies moments later. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Near Biscayne Bank headed east on Faulkner.”
> 
>  
> 
> “We’re on our way!” 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Where is she!?” Horatio demands hoarsely, dragging the bloodied man from the front seat of the car, barely containing his rage when he sees its the man Delilah described to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lies, and Horatio goes rigid when he hears a thump from the trunk. The mans expression twists, and clear as day they can hear bawling. 
> 
>  
> 
> His gaze locks with Calleigh’s over the roof of the car, and then he hurls the man to the side and reaches in, all but tearing the keys out of the ignition and scrambling toward the trunk. 
> 
>  
> 
> A few officers wait with guns drawn in case it’s a trap, and Frank cuffs the driver with a satisfied, taunting grin, as Horatio inserts the key and twists it. 
> 
>  
> 
> The trunk pops open, and Horatio nearly drops dead of relief when his little girl is staring up at him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her cheeks are stained red with tears, and her hair is tangled and messy, dress torn and bruises on her wrists, but otherwise she seems okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Daddy!” She wails, and he snatches her out of the trunk, pulling her into his arms, entire body relaxing when she nestles her face against his neck, her small hands clinging to his suit jacket. 
> 
>  
> 
> Calleigh’s relieved sob sounds from the front of the car and she rushes over, Horatio’s arm opening to fit her into the embrace, and suddenly they’re on the ground, both crouching with Rosalie clutched between them. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew you would save me from the bad man.” She murmurs, and they hold her tighter. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Rosie!” The small girl squeals when she steps out of her fathers car and sees her friend waiting on the steps for her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Lilah!” She practically shrieks, both tearing across the grass toward each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> The two friends crash into each other in the middle of the lawn, toppling to the ground with their arms around each other, and their parents snort out gentle laughs at their daughters. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I missed you.” Delilah says firmly, and Rosalie nods her head in agreement. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I missed you too.”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “So you never told me, what was in Tom’s report?” Calleigh prompts that night after they’ve put Rosalie to bed, and Horatio can hear the nerves in her voice. 
> 
>  
> 
> “She wasn’t.” He answers the unspoken question, and Calleigh visibly sags in relief. “She said the bruises were from being tied up, and apparently that was the only sign of harm. They ran every test they could, and nothing. The only thing wrong with her other than the bruises was she was a little dehydrated.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank god.” She whispers, leaning into his side. “If he had-“
> 
>  
> 
> “I’d be in jail.” He growls, and she nods her head. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.” She shifts so she can properly face him and smiles up at him. “I love you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you too.”


End file.
